The Wolf and Fox
by Wolf3391
Summary: When a simple English boy is taking a walk through town he finds himself in a world he knows all too well the Naruto universe but doesn't know how or why he is there PROTOTYPE FOR FULL STORY READ THE WOLF AND FOXES


**The Wolf and Fox Chapter 1**

**Falling is a pain**

**Note that do not own any part of Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: When a simple English boy is taking a walk through town he finds himself in a world he knows all too well the Naruto universe but doesn't know how or why he is there what will he do and how will he help those in the world with a white wolf at his side**

Luke Wilson, a simple name for a simple person really but Luke like many was almost day dreaming and wondering what life would be like in another time and place such as the fictional worlds he had read about in mangas. Luckily Luke would get that chance to live out his dream and be part of the stories he loved so much and maybe make some changes that would make some people feel better.

Date: May 24, on the very hot spring day Luke was taking a pleasant walk around his home town of Wigan taking in the scenery, while walking through Luke found himself thinking _'why does it have to be so sunny its way too hot around here this time of the year_', turning his head to the cloudless blue sky '_what we need is a cool shower of rain really, although I might just be me wanting that'_ he continued to think while chuckling internally.

As he continued to walk a nice cool breeze blew onto him and the trees around and Luke could not help but feel at ease with this since taking walks could be boring at times but being around such tall trees oddly felt natural to him "if only this breeze would keep going all spring and summer, might make it more bearable" he said to himself all the while listening to his music which helped him to think about anything he wanted such as uni work, friends and family and one of his favourites anime and manga since Luke loved the way in which people had come up with such beautiful stories which helped him to enjoy reading more but also make him feel at ease when he might be upset.

"hope the new D' Gray-man will be decent when it comes out I really hope those two end up together in the story I really like reading manga when two characters meant for each other get together" Luke found himself saying then with a small frown thought '_if only finding a girl out here could be as easy'_ now Luke was decent in his appearance but he knew he had a few flaws but was trouble was his shyness when asking out women, often he remembered reading 'Naruto' and comparing his shyness to Hinata Hyuga but Luke knew there was a difference between him and the fictional girl levels of shyness.

'_she has a reason at least, she loves the boy funny really it seems so obvious really that they belong together I wish I could go to that world and let the idiot know her feelings before she said them in the battle'_, oddly tried to picture talking to the girl and the boy over their feelings since he was a good listener and counsellor in training at university.

As Luke came to a clearing, a large wide open space in the woods and staring at two trees that had grown across each other to form a sort of wooded arch he found himself staring at a bright light coming from the centre of the ground in the arch, his natural curiosity of something that could be spiritual enticed him and he rushed forward.

After reaching out for the light Luke suddenly felt a strange sensation that he'd not felt really wind was rushing into him face and curly brown hair, a sort of weightlessness captured him for a moment then while his reluctance looked down and much to his shock and panic realised he was falling from the sky into what appeared to be large forest. Luke not being very athletic and only carrying a bag with a few items in it tried to think of a way to keep him from dying from the fall. As he fell an idea to save his neck came to mind using the strap of his bag he flung it onto a branch and held onto his bag strap for dear life.

Although the branch snapped almost immediately Luke kept flinging his bag at branches each snapping after catching them but Luke was slowing down so that the fall would kill him thanking his stars that he was wearing his one strap shoulder bag instead of the two strap back pack he usually wore as that wouldn't have saved him here.

Try as he might Luke eventually hit the ground with a large thud, not killing him but sure as hell hurting plenty "ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH, GOD DAMN DOES THAT HURT, OWWW well at least I'm not dead – yet, better try and pick myself up" he said after his mild outburst but as he got to his knees Luke saw the strange light again but this time stronger and it had a shape. '_A dog… no ears too different could be a wolf looks hurt might as well a try and help it might not attack if it's too hurt'_ he thought to himself before getting closer to the majestic creature.

"Are you okay, you look pretty hurt there" he cautiously asked hoping to get a response. When the wolf did not respond he moved closer, close enough to touch but the wolf showed no signs of anger or annoyance whenever he edged closer to it.

At the time Luke could only really move very slowly since the fall had injured quite a lot but he was unsure of how bad the damage was since he did not know too much of how to tell what was injured or bruised. Worriedly he decided to introduce himself to the wolf whose fur was a pure white like snow but eyes were a deep blue which were constantly watching him but nothing else only watching "h-hey there m-my name's Luke I-I'm here t-to help you " he stuttered but the wolf's position was unchanged along with the stare.

When he finally reached out for the wolf's head palm outstretched and open if he was offering food the wolf. "hehe that tickles a little but you okay you look pretty bad" he quietly since the wolf had licked his offered hand thankfully. 'at least she didn't bite it off, that's a good sign' he thought to himself but part of him knew if the wolf wanted it could easily take him down and make him it's next meal.

"We'd better find someone who can help a boy and a white wolf what an odd couple, right?" he joked to the wolf as he reached down to pick it up, as he did so a sharp pain went up his side, " OWWW, geez that fall took some right out of me" remembering he had a wolf in his arms carrying what could only be described as bridal Luke finally noticed something to which he was slightly thankful for "well at least I know you're a girl now and I prefer girls to guys really" he mused and held of laughing since it would cause quite a bit of pain if he did so really.

When the wolf licked his face it shocked Luke for a second "WOW, p-please don't lick m-me when I'm c-carrying y-you, I'm really ticklish" he managed to say before his legs gave way from the pain he was feeling from his fall. "DAMMIT, man this is a lot friggin harder than I would have thought "he cried out slightly from his pain having landed on his back with the wolf on top of him, its not that she was heavy but that there was more pressure on his chest.

Looking back to the wolf he noticed three of her legs were seriously bent out of shape and in no way did she look okay to walk around let alone fend for herself. "well unless someone comes looking around here were buggered really, sorry I couldn't help you more" he managed to say before he realised he was in tears sobbing lightly he managed to say "never thought I would die out in a place where no one would find me, _and _at such a young age he tried to laugh to himself but there was no chance of that.

Staring back at him the wolf closed her eyes as if to go to sleep and Luke managed to get under a tree with the wolf on him lap while he tried to do the same but the sharp pain seemed to keep shooting up his side keeping him from a nap, but after 5 minutes or so he managed to close his eyes just enough to at least rest but when he tried to open his eyes again he realised something was really different.

"okay something is very, very wrong here where the he- huh where's the wolf she's not limped away has she with those broken limbs" Luke was very concerned since the wolf was the first thing he'd seen in this new place but he was on his own again, he held himself trying to seek comfort in his own company but a voice wrung out in his head "_do not worry the wolf is safe and she thanks you for the help and company", _the voice was a beautiful woman's voice but there was none to be seen.

Considering that no one was around he decided to ask back "who are you and a better question is where are you and more importantly where is she where is the wolf?" he asked quite annoyed and a bit angry since this voice was telling him that the injured wolf was safe but there was no one around to confirm it.

"_Be still child you will she Shira again in due time. Yes her name is Shira please remember it well for when the test comes, until then head straight forward from where you're facing you will get to a road soon enough. I sense three people coming I will attempt to get their attention so be quick to the road child" shocked at what the voice in his head had just said Luke remembered that it said that the wolf's name was Shira which he'd do his best to remember. _

"thank y-you, I guess I don't know what the worlds going on but I will do but I'll do my best to remember Shira, take care of her please" he spoke trying his best to stay calm from what could only be described as a very strange event. _"That I will child now quickly head forward hopefully I catch the other human's attention, now"_ the voice spoke back calmly but a hint of worry on the last part.

"alright I'll be as quick as this body will let me, hehe, oww walking can be such a pain" he tried to joke but again the pain in his sides was make walking at a steady pace quite difficult but he did what he could and he could slightly see what looked to be the road just ahead. 'Here's hopping that's there's someone there at least' Luke thought to himself.

**(3/4 of a mile from where Luke was, 1 minute ago)**

Four people were causally walking back to their home after a long journey on the road when they felt a great surge of power from in front of them on the road.

"Kiba-kun did you feel that pressure? I've never felt anything like that before, have you?" said a girl who had lavender eyes and long dark black hair with a headband around her neck, the boy who had spiky hair and markings like fangs on his cheeks walking next to a large dog which had white fur and was looking up at his master.

"Yeah, Hinata I felt it, but me and Akamaru have never in our lives felt that kind of power before but it does remind me of the knucklehead a little but right Akamaru" the dog barked and nodded in agreement then he asked the boy who was completely covered by his clothing only his hands and parts of his face where exposed since he wore shades and a large hood. "What do you think Shino doesn't it fell like his power but completely different he asked slightly confused.

In a monotone voice the man known as Shino answered "…. Well I can't what kind of power it is really but my insects aren't reacting to it really and apparently neither is Akamaru whatever it is does not seem threatening more like it's trying to get attention, and yes it does feel like him a little bit but its been such a long time since we've seen him though".

The girl known as Hinata spoke up "Yes I now that I think about it does seem to be like his power but also not". To herself she thought 'but I hope you come back soon I miss you so much, Naruto-kun' blushing slightly when she remembered his large grin on his face and calmed herself down not wanting the blush to show to her team mates, even though they were all used to it a long time ago. "What do you think we should do Kurenai-sensei, should I look ahead with my Byakugan to be safe?"

The woman called Kurenai was a tall middle-ages woman who's hair was long brown which went to her shoulders and seemed to curl out at points while her eyes were a deep red answered the sweet girl who she treated like a daughter for a part of her life that was tough for her "yes just to be safe use it to check ahead and we will plan what to do when we know what we are up against, just remember to be cautious, all of you" she spoke looking to the boy named Kiba and the dog Akamaru. "Okay so he got the drop on me but in my defence he was soaked so I couldn't smell him coming" crossing his arms in annoyance

"don't worry Kiba-kun it happens to the best of us from time to time hehe" Hinata giggled then focusing her chakra to her eyes said "Byakugan!" as veins around her arms became pronounced and almost instantly she said informing her team-mates "there's only a boy about ¾ of mile in front of us, he's not armed carrying a bag that contains books he edging slowly to the road but holding he side while walking possibly injured, what do we do Kurenai-sensei?"

Thinking about the current situation Kurenai thought to herself 'no one should be able to give off that much power except maybe _him_ but he not supposed to be back for another 3 months guess will look into this boy then' speaking to her team gaining their attention "Alright since he's injured will help him to the village and then let the Anbu check him out in case he's a spy but depending on how he looks and acts might change that once we've seen to him I'll report to the Hokage and see what she thinks of the matter"

In no time at all had the team of 4 made it to where Luke was struggling to get to the road when he finally made it to the road he took a moment to rest at the side of the tree since walking was a lot of painful work at the moment at he could felt he could collapse at any moment unless he got help but his mind still lingered on the wolf named Shira wondering if she was indeed okay, then in the corner of his eye he noticed people heading toward him and with what little strength he held up his armed and called "help" then noticing by holding his arm up he was no longer being supported by the tree and fell to the floor hard.

"gasp, sensei the boys collapsed but still conscious but up close he looks really bad we'll have to be careful of any injuries he might have" looking to her student Kurenai said quickly but calmly "then we have to get to him quick before he passes out then to see who he is" all three other members of the team said in unison "RIGHT!"

Luke felt him self being turned over but he knew it was not his doing "can you help me please" he said wearily Kurenai answered "yes but firstly we need to know who you are and what you are doing here, Hinata check him to see if he lies", Hinata's eyes focused on Luke with the veins around the then responded to her sensei "ready when you are sensei" but Hinata could not help but think this boy looked to innocent to be a threat let alone a spy to the village.

Struggling Luke managed these words "My name is Luke Wilson, I don't know how I got here all I remember is walking into a strange light then I came falling down into the forest then a strange voice told me to head this way where you found me" Luke figured it be best not to lie to people who could help him. Hinata looked to Kurenai and said with honest eyes "there was no fluctuations in his chakra flow he's telling the truth".

Kurenai looked Back to the boy in front of her and said "okay, then Luke I'm Kureanai Yuhi and we are ninja from Konoha this is my team" the rest of the team introduced themselves in turn "Shino Aburame nice to meet you" then "name's Kiba Inuzuka and this big dog here is Akamaru my partner" and finally "h-hey my name's Hinata Hyuga, Luke are you okay you don't look good" she said worried over how drained and pale the boy looked.

"falling out of the sky onto the ground with only tree branches to slow you down does that to a guy I guess, pleasure to meet you all, so can you tell me how bad I look then" he tried to joke yet again which was simply his way of trying to make light of the situation and condition he was in.

"well it's nice to see that even with a pale as ass face and messed up body you're mouth works fine then" Kiba interjected into the situation before looking away since he was getting stares from both his sensei and Hinata where as Shino looked ahead to where we would be going.

"It would be better if we get back to Konoha before dark and get him checked out at the hospital before you see the Hokage sensei" said Shino still in monotone. "Agreed, Kiba do you think that Akamaru can carry the boy on his back to the village"

Kurenai questioned the boy and his dog before he answered with pride "no problem sensei I have no doubt he can carry Luke back to the village safely before dark, right Akamaru, Akamaru?" noticing that his dog was right at Luke's side licking his hand before turning and nodding to his confused master

"that's weird" Kiba announced before Hinata questioned and looked to Luke and Akamaru "what is Kiba?" he answered back still confused "I've never seen Akamaru take to a stranger so quickly in my life usually it takes a couple hours before he would lick their hand in friendship, how'd you do that Luke?"

he questioned the boy who'd been help onto the dogs back by Shino and Kurenai before answering simply "I didn't really do anything really I'm just good with dogs really especially nice looking ones like you partner Akamaru" then scratching the back of Akamaru's ears the dog barked and nodded see as Luke had just complimented him

Getting herself ready Kurenai told her team to be careful as they headed back to the village noticing that Luke had somehow fallen asleep while he was still riding on Akamaru, even though the whole team was going quite fast he was hold onto the dog's fur tight before saying out load to he team "even tough he was in a terrible state when we found him he looks comfortable on the back of your friend their Kiba" to which Hinata giggled and responded by saying

"he was hurt pretty bad by the fall he told us about he's lucky he's just past out rather than worse, still he way he's dressed and what he had in his bag (which she was carrying) doesn't seem to fit around here does it sensei?" to which her sensei sighed and said that "yeah going to be tough to explain this to Lady Tsunade but I'll manage, look where there now" standing before the great gates of Konohagakure (aka the village hidden in the leaves).

Hinata turned to Akamaru and the asleep Luke and said "welcome to our home Konoha here's hoping we can be good friends" smiling to herself she helped Kiba and Shino lower him into the bed at the hospital to await treatment and turning for home waving goodbye to their team-mates and sensei since they had discussed to see Luke's condition in the mourning and she walked off to the Hyuga estate.

In a deep sleep Luke began to think of the people he had just met before he had passed out on the comfy Akamaru think to himself 'I always could sleep in the oddest of places but this tops the others so far' reflecting on each of the people in the team of people who had helped him he began to remember that he'd seen them somewhere before but could recall at the time due to the pain all his strength was focused of staying awake and talking at the time

While thinking in his sleep Luke suddenly began to remember where he's seen them before and in his mind his mouth began to get wider and wider at the sudden realisation and he shouted in his mind "OH MY GOD HOW THE FUDGE DID I NOT NOTICE WHO I WAS TALKING TO TEAM 8 FROM NARUTO, THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOT WIERDER WHEN I WAKE UP TOMORROW" the in his mind he heard a voice not the same as last time but a younger female which said "wow, your pretty loud aren't you now you were pretty quiet when you met me really" giggling after she had spoken.

"Who are you miss I don't remember having a girl like you in my dreams before" the girl was tall and appeared to be in early twenties but had snow white hair and striking blue eyes and wore a white kimono and was standing under a tall cherry tree next to a lake in the dark space of Luke's mind before she responded "that's because this is not a dream but we are in your mind silly child" Luke look up at the tree then hearing the last of what she said reacted saying "hey I'm no child I'm nearly 20 thank you very much and you haven't answered my first question missy" he said sarcastically

Looking into his eyes she spoke softly "you should know who I am you tried to help me and mother told you not to forget my name silly" laughing again while Luke looked puzzled and tried his best to think who's mother had told him not to forget only remembering the voice and the wolf named Shira but nothing else was coming to mind, then Luke slapped his palm to his face and pulled it down slowly realising that he was a fool for not realising sooner but out of the embarrassment Luke spoke up and said

"Hey Shira how you doing thought you'd still be a wolf when I saw you next guess I was wrong, huh? He jested to himself and Shira who then revealed a long wolfs tail and pointed to her wolf ear coming out the top of her head "I'll be honest you were half right since I'm only half-wolf really nevertheless are you ready for the test? She said jokingly at first then serious towards the end.

"test, What Test I don't remem- ohhhhh the test the voice which you said was your mother talked about _very briefly_ I might add" he said only remembering what she meant half way through answering and slightly annoyed when he said the last part. "So what do I have to do then? Oh and you can call me Luke by the way I don't silly should be my name really" "he said simply

"Alright then Luke but I might still call you that from time to time for fun" she chuckled then getting a serious look in her eyes answered the question "the test will see if you are able to use the gift of nature and test to see if your body can handle it, are you prepared for the consequences Luke of your choice"

"that's quite a test to be honest but the fact that your asking means I might have a chance and if it means I can stay in this world for a bit longer I will have a go then ready when you are, and is it alright if I call you Shira-Chan due to the world we are in is meant to be Japanese." Smiling again she simply nodded to his request.

Looking concerned for a moment she asked "are you sure, there's no telling what will happen to you" Luke looked very scared for a moment and thought about death which could be a result of what happens in a place like this and thought it over a couple of minutes and making up his mind he answered truthfully

"even though I don't want to die here I want to try since I doubt many get a chance at this gift and I honestly always wanted an experience like this so yes I'll take the test Shira-Chan".

"Very well then Luke and good luck you're going to need a lot" was all she said before turning and heading to the pool of water behind her.

Please review kindly on my first chapter of my first fanfiction will be a slow store of love with a side of action and drama


End file.
